Zack ryder's internet championship tour
by alexrusso89
Summary: Zack ryder has decided to defend his internet championship but only against internet stars who will step up and take on ryder? Who will fall? And who will take the championship from ryder ?


Internet championship tour

" hello youtube it is i zack ryder long islad iced z and your internet champion now i know this belt is my own and yes i paid for it and got it made for me ... However since wwe hasn't recognised my championship as theirs im taking it on tour facing the best of the best of the best the internet has to offer so get ready cause long island iced z and ypur internet champion is going on tour woo woo woo you know it".

, carly and sam turned away from the screen

" we could take him carls "

, freddie looked at sam

" i dont know sam he's professional wrestler and i am not "

" you took on shelby marx amd technically won "

" true "

" so you could take on zack ryder and you are the best the internet has to offer "

, carly nodded , freddie grabbed his camera

" hey guys im carly shay as you know i host the web series icarly well im here officially to announce my contender ship for zack ryders wwe internet championship so when your ready to face me zack let me know ill be waiting see ya "

, freddie uploaded the video to the icarly website

" oh yeah ryder is going down i can smell a championship already "

" sam i havent won yet"

" only a formality carls "

, freddie nodded .

" ok so this week i got a message of an internet figure announcing their contender ship for my wwe internet championship well congratulations carly shay from icarly cause your the number one contender well the only the contender for my championship so get ready cause in two weeks time we will wrestle for the wwe internet championship woo woo woo you know it ".

, carly sighed

" looks like its all set then "

" domt worry carly you've got this me and freddork will be there to support you "

, carly smiled , freddie nodded and sam hugged carly

" well be better call shelby and ask her to give you a crash course in professional wrestling "

, carly nodded.

Two weeks later

" the wwe network presents zack ryder's internet championship tour"

, pyro goes off as micheal cole , jbl amd jerry lawler sat behind the commentor desk

Cole: hello and welcome to a very special wwe event the first stop on zack ryders wwe internet championship tour

Jbl : thats right its going to be an intresting match as the internet championship isnt a sanctioned wwe championship

Lawler : thats right and tonight the internet champion zack ryder takes on the host of the webby winning web series icarly carly shay

, zack ryders theme radio plays

Announcer: this bout is scheduled for one fall and is for the wwe internet championship on his way to the ring weighting in at 220lbs from long island new york he is the wwe internet champion long island iced z zack ryder

, zack ryder comes put like he does showing off the championship

, leave it all to me plays

Announcer : and the challenger from seattle washing carly shay

, carly walks out onto the ramp nervously , sam hugs carly before carly heads to the ring .

, the ref holds up the championship beLt then motions for the bell to be rung , Carly looks at sam before turning into a clothesline from ryder

Cole : wow ryder turned her inside out

, ryder irish whips carly into the turnbuckle , carly hits the turnbuckle hard and slumps in the corner , ryder fist pumps his trademark woo woo woo then runs and bounces of the ropes oppersite carly before hitting the broski boot

Sam : come on carly get up

, ryder does his L i motion as carly gets up , carly turns around as ryder hits the rough ryder on her before pinning carly

1...2...3

Announcer : here is your winner and still wwe internet champion long island iced z zack ryder

, zack ryder checks on carly and helps her up , carly holds her neck , zack helps her out of the ring and over to her friends before celebrating his win and leaving

Sam: awww carly im sorry

Carly : its fine lets go home

, freddie and sam nod before helping carly home

Cole: well that was match one and stop one of zack ryders internet championship tour where will the tour stop next ?

Jbl: you'll have to wait and see

Lawler : yea and is tour is only getting started

Cole : good night everybody .

, a figure turned off his tv looked down at his couch , the figure got up slipped on the power glove and grabbed a rolling rock beer , the figure drank the beer and then left the room .


End file.
